


Motives

by AutisticMurasakibara (HanaHimus)



Series: KiriDai!MuraHimu [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, KiriDai!Murasakibara, Universe Alteration, Unrelated title because I couldn't think of anything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/AutisticMurasakibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi didn't know what he was expecting from high school, but it definitely was nothing like what he got (Or: In which Murasakibara Atsushi ends up going to Kirisaki Daiichi instead of Yosen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motives

Murasakibara Atsushi really didn’t like basketball. Sure, he played it, he was good at it so why not? 

Still, maybe his motive for coming to Kirisaki Daiichi was more hoping the talent was enough to keep him on the bench... That or they’d be so bad the team would get nowhere in the Interhigh and Winter Cup without him leaving the bench. He could hope for that, right? The school was supposed to have a good team.

Though he could do without the long commute to school everyday. He’d just have to hope it got easier as time went on.

“Ah man, this is gonna be a lousy first day, isn’t it~?” He mumbled to himself, walking through the gates of the school and trying to not knock everyone over as he tried to find basketball club sign ups.

Sure, he could just stop playing, but that’d make him a loser and if there was one thing he hated more than basketball, it was losing. Besides, there were still plenty of people who needed to realize practice wasn’t going to make them any less weak.

“Where do I sign up, though?” He frowned, glancing around. At least his height let him see over the sea of students.

Literature club, no. Gold club, definitely not. Some sort of baked goods club, tempting, but no. 

Finally his eyes fell on what he was hoping was the basketball club sign up table. It looked the part, at least.

He forced his way through the crowd(more easily moved through it, really) and stared down at the two boys at the table. 

“This is the place to sign up for basketball, right?” He asked, looking over the two boys. They looked kind of weak, in his opinion, not good(or maybe good, if that’d mean less games). The fact one of them was sleeping also didn’t help it much.

“This is it. You interested?” The other boy asked with a grin, looking him over.

“I guess~” Atsushi replied, sitting down in the chair and looking the paper over. Sign ups, especially for things he didn’t really care about, was such a hassle.

He didn’t look at the boys again, filling the paper out slowly. Why did his middle school even matter, anyway?

“There you go.” The purple haired boy shoved the paper at the awake boy, standing up. “That was really troublesome, you know~?”

“You’re the one who chose to sign up.” The boy replied with a shrug. “You didn’t have to.”

“If I quit now I’d just be a loser and I hate losing.” He yawned, moving away and not waiting for any more words from the boy. If he was important, he’d find out more later during practice.

Atsushi glanced at the other first years gathered in the gym. They were all small and, once again, weak-looking. If everyone was this weak, he might actually have to be a starter (not that he should’ve expected anything else, he was a member of the Generation of Miracles after all).

“Hey.” One of the said first years approached him, pointing to an old man. “You think that’s the coach?”

“Eh~? I guess.” He replied, turning away from the boy. “I really don’t care who the coach is~”   
The first year frowned at him. Apparently he’d just been trying to make small talk. Too bad for him Atsushi didn’t feel like chatting.

“Alright, first years, line up so I can get a look at you.” The boy from earlier said, stopping the first year from trying to engage in any further conversation with Atsushi.

“Why are you making us line up?” Another asked. “Shouldn’t the coach do that?”

“I am the coach.” He replied with a small chuckle. “Now, line up like I said, alright?”

The group of boys had no choice but to file into a line, looking at each other with confused glances. Atsushi couldn’t help but share the confusion, since when did high schoolers act as coaches?

“Ne, who's that old man then~?” He asked. Really, it was pretty obvious that he was probably the advisor, but he still felt asking would be better than guessing.

“Old man’s the advisor.” The boy replied. “Now, onto more important things. Almost all of you applicants? Pretty damn pathetic.”

A murmur erupted through the first years and Atsushi just sighed. Who cared if he thought they were pathetic? The guy probably wasn’t much stronger than the rest of them, anyway.

“Most of you want to join the team to try and be the best or to have fun, at least those are the reasons you wrote down.” He continued, ignoring the chattering. “That’s not what we’re about here.”

“Then what are you about…?” A first year asked, stepping to move behind Atsushi. Apparently his height was going to be good for that.

“Simple, we break other teams down.” The boy replied. “If you have a problem with that, I suggest leaving right now.”

Most of the first years filed out quickly at that point, leaving only a few besides Atsushi. Breaking other teams down couldn’t be that bad, could it?

“Only a few of you willing to stick around, huh?” He laughed. “Well then, time for a proper introduction. I’m Hanamiya Makoto, your coach and captain.”

Atsushi frowned. How could anyone be willing to be the coach and captain? Also, why did that name sound almost familiar? He’d sworn he might’ve heard it before somewhere…

“Now then, let’s hear who exactly decided to stay.” Hanamiya said, pacing in front of the few left.

The few gave their names, seemingly at least a bit nervous still and Atsushi rolled his eyes. They could’ve left if they were afraid, couldn’t they? At least then he wouldn’t have to listen to them stutter through their names.

“And now it’s your turn to give a name, big guy.” Hanamiya said, looking through the papers. “Then I can throw away the rest of the trash.”

“Murasakibara Atsushi.” He pretty much expected this guy to realize who he was at that point. There weren’t many basketball players who wouldn’t know that name.

Hanamiya’s eyes did seem to light up in recognition at the name, so he had to say his guess was right.

“Nice to see such a...strong player joined us this year. I’m sure I can put you to good use.” He said and Atsushi felt he didn’t exactly mean his basketball skills when he said ‘strong.’

Still, he didn’t care. Hanamiya wouldn’t be putting him to any use if he was weaker than Atsushi. Not that he’d tell him that, no, the older boy could figure it out for himself.

The first week of practices went by in what Atsushi thought was a fairly decent manner. Well, he thought that until he found Hanamiya waiting for him outside of the club room.

“Someone doesn’t seem to know how to listen, huh?” Were the first words out of the captain’s mouth when Atsushi reached him.

“Eh~? That’s cause I only listen to people who are stronger than me~” Atsushi replied. He would’ve thought Hanamiya’d have learned that by then.

“That so? Well, if you want to be part of this team, you’re going to have to listen to me.” Hanamiya replied with a frown. “If you don’t like it, of course, you can always quit the team.”

“I don’t wanna. I need something to do after school and the other clubs aren’t accepting new members right now.” He said, moving to walk past the shorter boy. “So I’ll stick around~”

“You do realize I was giving you two choices, right? You listen to me or you quit.” Hanamiya called after him. “I don’t care if I have to kick you off the team myself, if you aren’t going to listen at least some, there’s no room for you here.”

Atsushi froze, glancing back at Hanamiya. “That’d be a stupid move.”

“So would keeping a rebellious little brat on my team.” He replied with a grin. “I’ll give you until the end of next week to start listening.”

The giant said nothing in return, instead just walking away. Even if he hated to admit it, he didn’t want to quit basketball (he was too good at it) but that would mean he’d have listen to Hanamiya? If he’d been a faculty member, it wouldn’t be so bad, but a student?

“This is way too annoying~” He mumbled out. “Ah man, maybe I should just let him kick me off the team.”

While Atsushi had been curious before, the curiosity only got worse as the week he had to decide went on. Who was Hanamiya to try and make Atsushi listen to him and why did his name sound so familiar?

“Maybe I should just look his name up or something.” He said to himself, sitting alone in his room one night. He really should’ve been sleeping, but this seemed more important.

He pulled his laptop out, glancing at his door in fear of his mother coming in and seeing what he was doing. Oh well, he was sure she would understand if she did catch him.

What he was able to pull up in the search actually kind of surprised him. He was one of those “Uncrowned Kings” or whatever they were called, apparently. He knew he’d played maybe one or two in middle school (not that he remembered which), was Hanamiya one of those or was he another one he’d never met?

Well, that didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was the fact it explained why he thought he could boss Atsushi around. It was probably also the moment Atsushi realized he’d rather just have to suffer through Hanamiya’s orders than quit basketball completely.

It didn’t take long for Atsushi to realize just how violent Kirisaki Daiichi was and just what was expected of him. In fact, he realized during one of their first games what Hanamiya had really meant by ‘strong.’

He was useful to Hanamiya when he wanted brute force, useless when he moved onto stealing passes. That was just the way it was and Atsushi said it wasn’t too bad. He didn’t have to play for entire games thanks to that.

Still, he could hear his old teammates scolding him for willingly playing with someone so underhanded (Midorima’s voice was especially loud, he had to say), telling him to transfer schools.

He thought about it, too. He could try to get into Yosen, he heard they had a nice cafeteria, at least. For some reason, though, he couldn’t bring himself to leave.

Maybe it was the fact Hanamiya was starting to occasionally praise him (more like not get angry at him) when he did what he was told. The more players he hurt for the team, the more lax Hanamiya seemed to be with him.

The other guys on the team didn’t seem to talk to him nearly as much, though. The few times he talked to Furuhashi had ended in (mostly one-sided) arguments over the fact they had used fouls to win, Hara seemed to still be angry about the one time he popped the boys gum with his finger, Seto was always asleep or seemingly avoiding him, and Yamazaki was too weak for Atsushi’s liking.

Now that he thought about it, the only regular he’d ever talked to without a real argument was Hanamiya. Probably because he was the only one Atsushi actually had to listen to to stay on the team.

Still, that shouldn’t be enough reason for him to not want to leave, should it? Maybe he just really liked the fact he wasn’t forced to do much outside break a few bones… Or he was getting just a little attached to Hanamiya. Oh well, who knew really.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had such bad writers block but... This UA hit me and I love it so much..... Not my best writing, but better than not writing anything.


End file.
